


In Life, There are Important Doors.

by Confused_Foam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue Light, First Kiss, First years as third years, Kageyama calls people dumbass, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mild Language, thats the language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Foam/pseuds/Confused_Foam
Summary: His whole life is behind these doors. The idea of it stops him right there, halfway in the door and still holding his court shoes. For a moment, looking into the gym, Shouyou is uncharacteristically quiet and still.





	In Life, There are Important Doors.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languidlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languidlight/gifts).

> This is so much more absurd than the last time i said this. so. Sorry everyone who witnesses my slight shame as i say this. but. Happy Valentines Day Brooke. 
> 
> Yeah. You probably have zero memory of my v-day fic give away. because its august. and i am just now finishing yours. (but i dont have any more to do. so at least theres that) But I couldn't let it go. I wanted to write this for you so bad. (even if its not. quite. what you asked for) 
> 
> your're a really good friend brooke, thanks for everything

Shouyou is pretty sure it would be totally impossible to count how many times he’s crossed the doorway into Karasuno’s second gym. It’s been his home away from home for the past three years. It still is. For a little while longer. Not for long enough. Their last Spring High is starting soon. Shouyou is excited for the tournament. But. Not what comes after.

His whole life is behind these doors. The idea of it stops him right there, halfway in the door and still holding his court shoes. For a moment, looking into the gym, Shouyou is uncharacteristically quiet and still. 

He remembers, and half remembers, and just. Feels. Hundreds of practices. Hundreds of bruises. Hundreds of spikes and hundreds of tosses. Tears and laughs and everything. The post win celebrations. The post loss quiet. 

He remembers that stupid fight he had with Tobio in their first year. And all the other stupid fights they had after. Not all of them were pointless; but they still laugh at them now, when Jerkishima brings them up to the new first years to try and make them look bad. 

He remembers all the races. How could he forget when they never stopped? Even if they lost count of wins and losses sometime early in their second year. Early morning practices. Both of them slamming their palms to the metal door in the pre-dawn light. Grinning back in the face of Tobio’s not-smile. Running while not really running through the halls to afternoon practices, after they finally figured out that racing down the halls actually tends to make them late instead of early. 

The two of them sitting on the steps, leaning against the locked up doors. Tobio writing in his volleyball journal, and Shouyou trying to sneak peeks. He pretends to be watching the sunset instead, whenever he’s about to get caught. Until Tobio gets fed up with the game and tries to nudge Shouyou away with his shoulder. When Shouyou rocks back in reaction, neither of them leans away again.

The two of them sitting on the steps again. Like they do all the time. This time under the moon. Both of their breath puffing out little clouds in the chill. Talking about stuff. Mostly volleyball. But not only volleyball. Not anymore. Shouyou is watching the stars, and when he thinks he sees a shooting one he gets so excited he gets right up in Tobio’s face. Their breath is one cloud instead of two for a minute. The next day they argued over who leaned in first. 

The sound of the ball hitting the floor snaps Shouyou back to now. When he is standing half way into the gym. Tobio is there. Half way through his run up for another jump serve. And Shouyou remembers something else. 

He remembers running through the halls. Sprinting. Rushing to get to the gym where he thought he’d find his whole life. He’s finally at Karasuno. He’s finally going to have a real gym. Real equipment. A real team. Even to this day he remembers how far his stomach dropped when he flung the door open and there was Kageyama Tobio, half way through a jump serve. Shouyou had been sure that his chance at a life in that gym had been shattered. 

Walking into the same scene, years later, Shouyou is more than willing to admit he was wrong. He had been looking at the beginning of his life. Not the end of it. 

Seeing Tobio now, mid-serve in a form that has only gotten more beautiful, Shouyou doesn’t have the voice to yell out to him like he did then. Struck silent, not because his stomach is dropping but because his heart is soaring.

Tobio lands, and turns to look over at the door. “You just going to stand there dumbass?” It is so rough and snippy and fond and just. Tobio. Shouyou’s heart jumps right out of his mouth. 

“I love you!”

When Tobio marches towards him, Shouyou knows him well enough to be 99% sure he isn’t angry. But when his heart is laying out there on the hardwood floor, 1% doubt seems like way too much. He’s right in Shouyou’s face when he asks, “What?”

“I love you?” Shouyou says again. Much quieter. Unsure. He thought. Well. They hold hands ...and they kiss… and… he feels nauseous.

Tobio grabs the sides of his face and forces Shouyou to look up at him. Tobio is smiling. A real, beautiful, if slightly scary, smile. “Are you just going to stand there dumbass?” He repeats, and drags Shouyou into the gym properly. Shoyou just barely has the presence of mind to close the door behind him. The rest of his brain space is taken up with the smile Tobio is pressing to his shocked lips.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments water my gardens and keep the flowers of inspiration and motivation growing. just saying. 
> 
> thank you all for reading! i hope you enjoyed the fic. It's got a bit of a different voice than i usually write hinata with. but. well im not unhappy with it. so i hope you guys arent either. 
> 
> oh and this is unbetaed and relativily unedited, so if you could point out any glaring mistakes. i would appreciate it. 
> 
> if you did like it, why not check out my other fics, or check me out on twitter @confused_foam where i talk about writing and life. im always excited to talk to new folks over there


End file.
